Please Don't
by howonies
Summary: Yesung Ryeowook Eunhyuk SUPER JUNIOR. YEWOOK. Sebuah taman terkutuk, tempat dilaksanakannya pernikahan orang yang dicintainya. RNR yaaaaaa:)))))))))


Please Don't

Cast :

Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)

Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)

Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

**FF ini berdasarkan MV nya yang Please Don't. Mirip. Tapi rada beda(?) Tapi mau dibuat versi Yewooknya gitu sih hehe ok selamat membaca**** RnR ok?**

Yesung menatap pemandangan kecil dihadapannya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, udara yang mulai panas, serta burung-burung yang bersenandung pelan. Pemandangan yang sempurna.

Ia merogoh sebentar ponselnya, melirik ponsel disakunya. Belum ada panggilan masuk. Bukankah Ryeowook akan menelponnya?

"Yesung-ah" terdengar suara nyaring dihadapannya. Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya, menatap seseorang yang berdiri 100 meter didepannya, Ryeowook. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya sedikit lalu berlari ke arah Yesung. Setelah mereka bertatapan, mereka menepuk bahu pelan.

"Ayo masuk mobilku, mau kuantar ke taman gereja kan?" tanya Yesung tanpa rasa penasaran. Ryeowook mengangguk kecil dan cepat, lalu mereka berdua menuju kearah mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang parkir tak jauh dari mereka. Yesung menjalankan mobilnya perlahan, melirik kebangku disebelahnya.

Yesung berharap, Ryeowook akan terus duduk dibangku sebelahnya.

**Yesung POV**

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke taman gereja. Aku memarkir mobil di halaman, lalu masuk ketaman kecil itu. Pemandangannya bagus sekali.

"Semua sudah siap" gumam Ryeowook pelan, tersenyum kearahku. Aku melihatnya, bingung. "Siap...apa?" tanyaku, tidak yakin.

"Kau belum tahu? Minggu depan aku akan melaksanakan pernikahanku disini" ucap Ryeowook, tersenyum cerah. Terlihat rona merah dipipinya, ia kelihatan manis.

Aku terdiam, mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Apa tadi aku salah dengar? Aku menyipitkan matanya, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri. "Menikah?" tanyaku tanpa suara. Ryeowook mengangguk, "Menikah. Dengan Lee Hyukjae. Sebulan lalu dia melamarku"

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana bisa? Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Aku memegang kepalaku pelan, aku mendadak merasa pusing. Aku menjauhkan diri dari Ryeowook, yang masih sibuk melihat persiapan taman ini. Setelah agak jauh, aku menyandar pada pohon terdekat. Aku masih berusaha mengendalikan perasaanku. Bagaimana mungkin?

Padahal, aku berharap kami berdua bisa berdiri di altar. Berjanji setia, bertukar cincin, berciuman.

Menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya.

"Yesung-ah kau dimana? Apa kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara nyaring itu lagi. Suara khas yang pasti kudengar setiap hari. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu keluar dari bagian lain pohon, tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook yang berdiri didekat pohon sakura. "Aku disini. Aku tidak akan pergi" ucapku, kelihatan tegar. Ryeowook menggerakan kepalanya sedikit lalu berjalan-jalan lagi didaerah situ

Aku akhirnya menunggu di bangku taman tersebut, melihat bunga yang mulai mekar sore ini. Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu. Kemana Ryeowook? Kenapa tidak ada suaranya lagi? Aku melihat pelan ke arah belakang,mencari sosok yang hampir 2 tahun ini memenuhi hatiku. Dan apa yang kulihat disana sungguh mencengangkanku

Ia sedang berpelukan senang dengan seorang namja yang sudah kukenal, Lee Hyukjae. Calon suaminya.

Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang. Hari sudah semakin gelap. Oh bukan itu alasanku. Aku tak mau menganggu mereka. Akhirnya, kakiku mengizinkanku berjalan kearah mobilku dan memasuki. Aku segera meninggalkan taman dan gereja tersebut dengan cepat. Berusaha melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku membuka pintu rumahku lebar-lebar. Aku tidak tertarik untuk menutupnya kembali. Aku bercermin sebentar di cermin ruang tamu, mukaku kelihatan merah dan basah. Aku kenapa?

"Selamat da... Kau kenapa?" tanya ummaku begitu melihatku. Dengan wajah pucat kecapean, kaus yang berantakan dan rambut acak-acakan. Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo" ucapku pelan, namun terdengar tidak yakin. "Kau yakin?" tanya ummaku sedikit tak percaya. Beliau mendekatiku dan mendekapku erat. Hangat, hangat sekali.

"Aku... sepertinya baik-baik saja" gumamku sambil mengangkat alisku pelan. "Aku ingin sendiri umma. Aku lelah dan capek" ucapku lalu berlalu. Aku memasuki kamarku yang hangat dan langsung menghempaskan diriku dikasur. Tubuhku masih belum bisa menerima apa yang kuterima hari ini. Kulihat setangkat mawar merah mekar di dekat jendelaku, mawar untuk Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya aku berniat memberinya hari ini tapi yah... gagal.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Aku mengambilnya dengan enggan dan melihat display handphoneku

Ryeowook

Aku mengangkatnya dan menempelkannya di telingaku. "Yoboseyo" gumamku pelan. Berasa tidak bersemangat lagi. Aku sudah tahu impianku kandas sampai disini. Padahal 10 tahun ini aku terus bersamanya, selalu ada untuknya. Ternyata... kami tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Jadi hanya sekadar teman.

"Kim Jong Woon. Ya! Tadi kau kemana saja?" tanyanya kesal, aku menghela nafas pelan. "Aku pulang karena aku lelah. Lagipula kau sudah bersama dengan calon suamimu kan?" tanyaku perlahan, hatiku rasanya teriris lagi. Aku ingin bersikap biasa kepada mereka tapi... kenapa jadi begini?

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku?"

"Aku tak mau menganggumu"

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Mungkin" gumamku pelan, menggerakan kakiku.

Ryeowook tidak menyahut, dan tiba-tiba aku menekan tombol end. Jadi selesailah percakapan kami malam ini.

Sisa malam ini hanya kulakukan dengan mengacak-acak kamar, dan menangis.

**Ryeowook POV**

Aneh, aneh sekali. Kenapa dia mematikan telpon sebelum aku menjawabnya? Apakah dia benar-benar marah padaku? Kenapa dia marah padaku?

"Ada apa sayang?" terdengar suara disampingku. Calon suamiku merangkulku pelan, tersenyum menenangkan. Aku tersenyum hampa. "Yesung mematikan telpon" ujarku sedikit manja

"Kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Eunhyuk mendengus, merapatkan jarak antara tubuh kami. Aku mengangguk, apa salahnya? Eunhyuk lalu menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu menempelkan dahiku ke dahinya.

Mukaku rasanya panas sekali. Matanya tersenyum ke arahku, dan dia mengecup bibirku pelan. Aku berusaha menjauhkan diri darinya, berusaha berlaku seperti biasa. Hey, kami belum menikah.

Aku masih berusaha menghubungi Yesung, tapi telponnya tidak diangkat. Ada apa ya? Apa benar kata Eunhyuk?

Yasudahlah, siapa tahu dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

**Yesung POV**

Aku menggeliat dikasur sedikit, lalu menatap handphoneku yang sedari tadi berdering. Siapa yang menelponku sepagi ini? Apa dia tega membangunkanku sekarang? Dengan sedikit malas aku meraih handphone yang terletak di meja kecil disebelahku. Aku menyandarkan diri ke bantal, melihat siapa yang menelponku.

Eunhyuk.

Aku ragu untuk mengangkat telpon tersebut. Pasti dia berusaha mengajakku ke pestanya, yang berlangsung hari ini. Aku menatap kalender duduk di meja kecilku, benar. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Ini baru pukul 8 pagi, setahuku acaranya dimulai pukul 11 siang. Aku segera mengangkat telpon dan menempelkan handphoneku ketelinga.

"Hai Jongwoon. Kau datang kan?"

Sudah pasti pertanyaan itu. Sejujurnya, aku ingin berpura-pura tertidur seharian ini. Apa aku sanggup melihat mereka berdiri di altar?

"Iya, pasti" namun kata-kata itu melesat dari mulutku secepat cahaya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, sekarang, aku harus benar-benar datang ke acara terkutuk itu.

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu. Istriku khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Sekarang dia masih tertidur" jelas Eunhyuk dari ujung sana.

Aku terdiam. Khawatir? Kenapa?

"Baiklah. Aku bersiap sekarang, bye" ucapku dan menutup pembicaraan.

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi.

Kau dimana? Acara sudah dimulai.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku, dari Ryeowook. Apa dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku? Apa dia tahu bahwa aku sakit hati? Apa dia merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Apa dia tahu, bahwa stang mobilku sudah basah oleh air mata?

Sebentar lagi aku sampai. Bagaimana acaranya?

Aku mengetik secepat kilat, dan mengirimkan balasan kepadanya. Dia tidak membalasnya. Mungkin sedang sibuk.

Yah, sekarang aku sudah berdiri ditaman kecil dekat gereja yang penuh dengan pepohonan rimbun. Aku memasuki wilayah itu tanpa suara, dan tepatlah kedua pengantin berjalan keluar gereja, dengan pakaian yang menurutku sederhana. Ryeowook terlihat manis disitu, ia tetap memperlihatkan senyum manisnya, dan sepertinya dia melihat kearahku.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar membahana disekitarku. Aku bertepuk tangan sebisaku, tanganku lemas sekali. Sepertinya jas hitamku kelihatan semakin gelap karena air mataku yang tidak mau berhenti tadi. Mereka segera berdiri di meja kecil dihadapan para hadirin. Aku berdiri di dekat situ, melihat dengan seksama.

"Lee Hyukjae, apakah kau akan menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dan selalu bersama disaat suka dan duka?" tanya seorang pendeta yang sudah berdiri disana. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berdiri berhadapan. Eunhyuk sepertinya melihatku, dan dia tersenyum lembut. Aku tetap fokus menatap mereka berjanji setia.

_Please... don't..._

Akhirnya janji setia itu selesai. Mereka segera bertukar cincin. Eunhyuk agak kesulitan melepas cincin yang berada di jari manis kanannya. Ryeowook dengan senang hati membantunya melepasnya dan memasangkan cincinnya sendiri dijari suaminya itu.

_Hentikan ini... Please... _

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Sepertinya semua tahu apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan.

_JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU DIHADAPANKU!_

Mereka berciuman lembut. Aku terhenyak. Sudah, sudah selesai perjuangan cintaku. Aku duduk dikursi terdekat. Kakiku lemas sekali, sudah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhku saat ini. Aku menelan ludah perlahan.

Acara selesai, makanan mulai dihidangkan. Aku ingin memakan zuppa soup kesukaanku yang terletak di ujung sebelah kiri ketika kurasakan ada yang memegang pundakku. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang kelihatan gembira menyapaku dari belakang. Aku tidak jadi mengambil zuppa soup dan berfoto dengan mereka.

Foto yang menyakitkan. Ryeowook berdiri diantara aku dan Eunhyuk. Tapi, dia lebih memilih Eunhyuk daripada aku.

Menyakitkan.

Setelah acara selesai, aku segera kembali ke mobil dengan mengenggam sebuah foto kami bertiga. Aku merobeknya perlahan, membiarkan foto Eunhyuk menghilang. Hanya ada aku dan Ryeowook. Dan dengan sekejap, foto tersebut terlihat buram oleh air mata.


End file.
